


A Big, Ripped Cardboard Box

by Puolukka



Series: Colorful Path [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puolukka/pseuds/Puolukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a boring day, Denmark finds a box filled with lego bricks, thus forcing Norway to play along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big, Ripped Cardboard Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Dennor, so I consider myself forgiven if they're a bit out of character.  
> The prompt was taken from a tumblr post: "Imagine Aph Norway ruffling Denmark’s hair and a bunch of Legos fall out" by aph-italy-romano. I had this burning desire to write it no matter what, so I did.
> 
> As always I apologise for likely errors or mistakes.

He had burst in the room bellowing about random nonsense, holding under his armpit a big, ripped box.

"Norway! You won't believe what I've found in the storage room just now!" he took in both hands the cardboard box, showing it off like a noble prize.

The other man, Norway, was dryly watching him from his comfortable position on the sofa, feigning indifference all the while.

"I suppose it's unlikely your brain, right?" he replied wryly.

The Danish man seemed to either ignoring the sarcastic comment or taking notice of it whatsoever, blabbing on about his awesome searching skills nontheless.

"You see, I was rather bored so I decided to wonder 'round the house and I happened to pass by that storage closet I didn't even recall to own!" chirped Denmark, approaching the Norwegian man. He took seat on the floor, raising the box above his head while pouring down his contents.

He grinned maniacally. " _Legoklodser!_ " he proclaimed in a sing-song voice. "I was looking for them some years ago, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I had to resign myself to live with it ... Instead, they were there, under a worn, antique, ebony table in the far corner of the room! I can't believe they had been rotting away among those dusted stuff! I must make good use of them now that I know they didn't go missing!"

Norway was unfazed by the childish demaenor of his fellow country; he was accustomed to his boisterous persona for quite a while now as they had been living together with the other Noridics regions as a big, warm family.

Denmark was too focused playing with the plastic bricks to mind the hopeless, amused look painted on the Norwegian country. He kept creating various colorful buildings with legos, employing all his fanciful imagination whilst enjoying himself.

His carefreeness was clearly contagious as Norway delighting in watching the playful nation so engrossed in his task of building an indefinite object, which was supposed to be a castle of some sort.

In the time span of two hours the Danish country, helped out by Norway, managed to build a castle, complete with a landing platform on the top roof; a two-storey inn supplied of beds, tables and chairs, along with a bar counter on the ground floor. Also, a parking lot intended exclusively for firemen, rather pointless if you asked him; lastly a peculiar farmhouse set in a forsaken, barren, desert area.

Denmark looked truly satisfied and proud of their working, nodding to himself approvingly.

"It was way too fun, wasn't it!?" his beaming smile was as joyful as ever.

Norway glanced away, concealing his amused grin from prying eyes. He honestly relished the Danish company, although he wouldn't ever admit it aloud.

He mused "It wasn't so bad, after all" catching a glimpse of the spreading rejoicing his fellow nation released right after.

Happiness bubbled up out of Denmark, knowing that Norway had fun as well made him euphoric. He literally dove into the lego bricks like a dolphin into the sea, scattering and rolling on them with renewed vitality.

As Norway dismissed the childish country sighing inwardly, Denmark grabbed him by his pants, thus losing his balance and tumbling into him. The Danish nation hearty laughed at his companion, positioning him on his lap while making sure he was comfortable enough.

Despite his cold, piercing stare, the Norwegian didn't move away from him, settling loosely on his lap in order to avoid any awkward situation. Denmark noticed him shifting slightly, but said nothing, instead enveloping Norway in a warm, pleasant embrace.

"Mhh, I think we should tidy this mess, right?" he asked lightly, already knowing the obvious response.

"No,  _you_ should start tidying the mess _you_ made" the Norwegian said matter-of-factly, resuming his blank expression.

Denmark grumbled quietly, squirming and snorting and being the annoying fool he is, which thoroughly nagged Norway, shutting him up with a well-aimed blow.

He hissed "Stop complaining".

The Danish country moaned aloud for the blow wasn't as weak as it seemed. He grunted some more, eventually giving in. As he was about to get up, Norway stopped him, carefully taking in his entire appearance; then he stretched out his hand, gently caressing his companion, now, rosy cheek while moving it upwards, finally resting it on his head.

A puzzled expression followed by a deep flush took over Denmark; astonished by Norway's ministrations, he made no movement whatsoever, fearing the moment would shatter away.

He was so enthralled by the situation that he didn't notice Norway was still watching him, or rather his head, attentively. When, suddenly, his hand resumed his stroking, harsher than before, ruffling and disheveling his blond, wild hair; all the while several lego bricks dropped out of Denmark's hair, causing soft clatters as they fell to the ground.

Norway seemed enjoying himself, rubbing the Danish head with firmness whilst watching his discomfort frown. It was quite an endearing view, actually. As his hand slowed down, the Norwegian country tried to tame his fellow's hair, fixing them carefully back to their original style.

Denmark was eventually released from his torture. Messy, shaggy tousled hair was the result of the Norwegian's action. Although it didn't matter much since he very much liked them that way. He glanced towards Norway, pretending to be hurt, which didn't work as much as he hoped.

The sloppy guise of Denmark elicited guffaws from the usually reserved nation as it was unlikely seeing him laughing, being the cold type. The Danish nation joined his companion, too, laughing at himself in a self-conscious way.

As their laughs died down, Denmark realized how dearly he cherished that cheerful side of Norway, wanting more of it.

At last, it was Norway who spoke first. "Well, are we going to clean off those legos?"

Grinning, Denmark scrambled to his feet nodding vigorously as they put the legos back in the big, ripped cardboard box.


End file.
